The invention relates generally to a dispensing closure cap and more particularly to an adjustable metering closure cap which has more than one dispensing position.
Dispensing containers have several types of closures, but generally these closures have either an open or a closed position. In the open or dispensing position, the contents of the container can be dispensed at a rate designed by the open position structure. In the closed position, the contents are sealed in the container and cannot be dispensed therefrom.
The dispensing closure can be of the push-pull type or threaded screw type, but generally only have two positions, either fully open or closed. Some attempts have been made at dispensing closures having more than one dispensing position or which have a variety of metered dispensing openings. Typically, these structures are complex or fragile or both.
It would be desirable to provide a dispensing closure cap which has more than one dispensing position, is formed with a minimum of parts and is sturdy in construction.